Project Venus
by Hungry Kimchi
Summary: Upon receiving a mysterious phone from an unknown sender, you decided to meet them because of your condition but instead you meet the famous RFA members. Their leader, V, tells you that the person who sent you the phone was Rika, however, she's missing. He asks for your help to search for you. Unsure if you've made the correct decision, you agree to help but things get complicated
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Rika. I am the founder of Rika's Fundraising Association or RFA. Together with my fiancé, V, we both led this group with our members Jumin, Zen, Jaehee, Yoosung, Saeyoung and Saeran. Our group hosts extravagant parties that invite various elites in the country. All proceeds would go to various charities group to assist them in any way possible. This is the vision I had for RFA, however, that is not all. I made this group for personal reasons and for that, I pray for your understanding but not for your forgiveness._

 _When this group started, what I wanted was to help people around me and make sure that they all have a chance of a normal life. A life that was taken from me as a child. You see, I got adopted when I was 16 years old. My adoptive parents were careful around me, I guess because they knew the incident before I was in their home. This story is something I haven't shared with anyone yet because if I did, the person dearest to me would be in danger and I cannot let that happen. If you're reading this, then there's a chance that I am already gone from this world so I ask of you, to please protect that person in my place. Please protect that person since I cannot do it anymore. Please make sure that that person will live a happy and long life. If you could do that for me, then I will be eternally grateful._

 **MIDNIGHT**

Today was such a long day. Walking around the big city looking for a possible part-time job is already tiring enough but to actually not get one is the worst. I deeply sigh adjusting the face mask around my mouth. I wish they would just accept my reason that I am extremely sensitive but without any medical record or proof from the doctor… I guess they wouldn't buy that reason at all. I look at my watch and notice that it's almost midnight. "Oh no, I haven't had dinner yet from all the job interviews I went" I rush back to my apartment. Closing the door, I look at the strange box that I received a few days ago.

I originally grew up in the suburbs, far from the city but since I graduated from high school, I've been meaning to support myself to remove the burden from my parents. They're very kind and warm, and would probably support me but I don't want to burden them any longer that's why I decided to come to Seoul on my own to continue my education while working as well but because of my unique condition, it's a bit difficult to find one. I sigh deeply once more. Maybe I should just remove the mask? I shook my head vigorously. "No. No. No. No. I already promised my parents I won't do reckless stuff like that anymore." I went to the kitchen to check the fridge for any food, "Oh no… I forgot to buy some groceries. I hope the convenience store is still open," I quickly put my mask on and grabbed my other stuff in a rush. The convenience store will close in a few minutes. At least let me buy some sandwich or meat bun.

I see the convenience store and it's still open. "Thank goodness," I muttered and rushed inside. I quickly picked up some bread, a warm drink and some other snacks. I went to the counter since the cashier looked like he wasn't going to wait for me when it's closing time and it was almost midnight, which is the closing time. I dropped everything I picked on the counter and the cashier clicked his tongue. Jerk. As he placed everything in plastic bag and I started counting my change, I heard a phone ring. I ignored since it didn't sound familiar at all until the cashier angrily told me, "Hey, lady. Why don't you answer your phone? It's so annoying and it's been ringing nonstop already." My phone? He's right! The ringing noise came from my bag, I checked and saw the phone that was on that strange package I got a few days ago. I must have grabbed it by accident when I was in a hurry. Since the cashier looked so angry, I quickly answered the phone and saw a message. What?

[Chat with Unknown]  
[Unknown]: Hello, can you see this message?  
[Me]: Yes, I can. Who is this? Why did you send me this phone?  
[Unknown]: I'm so happy you finally opened this phone. I was worried that you were never going to reply. I've been trying to get in touch with you for the longest time but you seem to ignore my messages. I'm glad that you responded before the batteries ran out. Umm… I know about your condition and I would like to talk to you about it. Can we meet up? I have the address here so you just need to go there.  
[Me]: An address?  
[Unknown]: I know I sound very suspicious and creepy but I really would like to meet you and talk about your condition. So you could you please come over?  
[Me]: I don't know… you did say you sound very suspicious and I really don't trust you. How did you find out about my address in the first place?  
[Unknown]: I'll tell you all about it when you we see each other so please? I'm honestly not dangerous at all.  
[Me]: Fine but I am leaving right away at the first sign of danger. Do I have to go there now? It's already midnight. Why can't I go there in the morning?  
[Unknown]: True but if you go there by the morning, you won't get to meet everyone. Please come. Here's the address.

I placed the phone inside my bag, grabbed the food I purchased and went out. The address doesn't seem too far, that's good but… it's on the rich side of the city. I felt my stomach flip. The message also gave me the Apartment number and I found it easily. It's pretty big. I ring the doorbell and nobody answered. I grabbed the phone and started sending that person a message.

[Me]: I'm here. I rang the doorbell but nobody answered. I should come back tomorrow.

I heard the door unlock and at the same time the phone beeped.

[Unknown]: I opened it now. Please go inside. We can talk once you're inside.

I hesitated for a moment, "I am leaving right away at the first sign of danger," I told myself and poked my head inside. "Hello?" No response. It's really dark too. I go inside the lights automatically turn on, the door closed and locked. I grabbed the knob and tried to pull it as hard as I could. I hear some buzzing and look back to the room, a computer? I approach it and see some information. The phone in my hand rang again suddenly that I dropped it on the ground, I quickly checked the messages.

[Unknown]: Please stay safe in here until everything is finished.

The phone started buzzing again and something else popped out. An application and it seems there are active people in it.

[Chat 00:00]

What the hell is this? They're talking nonsensical things but they appear to be close with one another if they can easily mock each other that way. Ah, someone noticed that I am on their chat group. Is this messenger exclusive? They're quite hyper in the chat room… and too relaxed. I find a place to sit while these people talk with each other. Finally, this person called Zen asks

[Zen]: Maybe, one of my fans?  
[Me]: My name is Lulu. Who are you all and what is this place?  
[707]: Lol so awkward.  
[707]: I thought it was a computer talking

What the hell are these talking about? I'm locked inside this apartment and the person who told me to come here left me this cryptic message. They're quite easy going and now introducing themselves. Zen is an actor and he is 24 years old. Ah… he also posted a photo of himself, "Narcissist…" I giggled a bit. Jaehee seems to like Zen. Seven introduces himself but not much. He just says his nickname is 707and that his real name is secret. I am curious now. Ah, he mentioned Zen's real name, Hyun Ryu. That sounds very normal. Jaehee is commenting that Seven has a very unique now… "I am very curious now," I giggle some more. Aaah… they're bickering now because of Seven abusing Jumin's cat. Jumin seems to be the elite type, oh. He's a company heir, he's more than an elite type. Oh god, they type so quickly are they really worried about my trespassing? They seem to take everything so well. They're now asking how I got inside the apartment.

[Me]: Someone by the name of Unknown told me come here because they had something to discuss with me. Do you know that person?  
[707]: Discuss?  
[Jumin]: Unknown?

Ah, there they go again. They're talking about a hacker that led me here, that sounds pretty serious. I can't have any eyes on me at all. Seven says he's going to try and trace the person who led me here. He seems tech-savvy, I like him. I smile. Now they're talking about another person… V? I look around the room and find some random things. I don't understand it but this place makes me feel… sentimental. I wonder who used to live here. Seven is calling this V person.

[707]: lookedintoownerofdevice  
[707]: she'scutelol

I dropped the phone and looked around me frantically. I instinctively covered my face. How did he see my face? I made sure to cover my face more properly with the mask. I grabbed the phone again and saw V's name. He just logged on the chat room. What a strong charisma to the group. They're somewhat behaving now but Yoosung sounds hostile towards V. It seems this apartment's address is a secret to everyone but V and Seven, that actually sounds a bit better. V is asking me not to reveal the address to others, well I can't get out anyway so I have to tell him that one too. I am locked inside. I need to go home and get ready for tomorrow.

[Me]: V, I need to talk to you privately. Please call me.  
[V]: I understand. I also need to talk to you so I will go there and personally explain everything to you. Please wait for a bit since I need to prepare some things.  
[V]: I am guessing you don't have food and clothes there, right?  
[Me]: Yes.  
[V]: Luciel, let me borrow some of your clothes. Lulu needs them.  
[707]: My clothes?! MY CLOTHES?!  
[Me]: It's only for tonight, right?  
[V]: We'll talk about that. Luciel I will be coming over now.

He logged out lightning fast. I don't know how to respond to that. I guess that's fine. While waiting for V, everyone in the chat started talking about the previous owner of this apartment and what this application was about. Apparently these people belong to a group called RFA and they hold these parties for a good cause. Rika… that names sound so familiar to me. V told me to stay put but I was getting hungry so I walked around the room looking for something to use for my food. First, I removed the mask from my face and I could finally breathe properly again. I tied my hair in a ponytail and started looking around the kitchen. This Rika person doesn't have any kettle… I want to cook my cup noodles. I sighed. Well, at least I have bread and some juice. I sit down on the sofa and started munching on my extremely late dinner. It's almost 1am and still no news from V. Should I even wait for him, well… it's not like I have much of a choice since I am locked inside here.

I took my time getting to know the apartment. It's a very nice apartment, definitely A+. It's a shame nobody lives here now. I went to the bathroom and it was huge. The bedroom is close to the bathroom and the bathroom is in between the kitchen and dining table. The computer is at the living room and is facing the kitchen. The living room is quite simple. There's no TV or radio too. I was about to check the bedroom again when I heard the door unlock. I ran towards it and see a man enter with some plastic and bags.

"V?" I assumed and he made this big brother smile at me. "You must be Lulu. I'm so sorry for being late. I tried to get as many items as I could to make your stay here comfortable." I start to fidget, "Umm… V, I can't stay here," I start but he raised his hand to keep me quiet. "I know you can't but you're finally here so I cannot let you leave," he said quietly. He went inside the house and started turning on the other lights. He came so naturally that I completely forgot that I wasn't wearing my mask and just as I was about to wear them, he says, "There's no need for that," V said. Does he know about my condition too? I put the mask on my pocket, "You said finally… did you send me that package?" I asked. "No, but I do know who sent it." He started arranging the food he brought on the fridge and the cabinets. "That's a lot of food…" I commented and he made a small smile, "Well, I need to take care of you or else the person that invited you over will kill me," he replied. Finally, he finished arranging everything and turned towards me with the bag. "I'm sorry that we have nothing that could fit you but if you could bear with this for the time being," he says handing me bag full of clothes. I pull one out and it's a hoodie with some yellow circles and lines around it.

"A hoodie?" I asked checking the other clothes. A black tank top, a red long sleeve, a white shirt… the size fits me but they're too big. "Those belong to Luciel." V informs me and my hands just automatically dropped them while I felt my face starting to burn up. I am wearing a man's clothes, "I…"

"You don't have to wear them if you don't want but I am sure you will be uncomfortable with your clothes. It's only temporary anyway and Luciel's place was closest from here." He explains but I can't stop myself from being embarrassed. "I… I suppose you're right but," I grab one and hold it close to my face, "Why is it very warm and smells so sweet?" V looks like I caught him off guard with that question. "Oh… that's because he panicked when I told him you will borrow his clothes for the time being and he started pulling all his clean clothes and rewashed them quickly. He also put his best cologne on them so won't feel disgusted wearing them. That's also the reason why I was late. I apologize." V explained. I giggled learning that. I haven't seen nor met Seven yet but I think I can imagine how he would fluster over borrowed clothes. "Seven's so cute." I muttered and V smiled at that.

"So, about you coming over here," V's tone became serious that I automatically tensed up, "l'm sure you have many questions about it. I am here to answer them but not all of them." He sat down on the sofa and looked at straight in the eye. I'm thankful that I was holding Seven's jacket and that he washed them again, it feels like he's beside me and this warmth from his jacket is giving me a bit of reassurance that V isn't dangerous… like them. "I got this letter with my complete name and new address. I don't live from around here, in fact I moved in recently maybe around 3 weeks ago. I got that letter 5 days ago in my new address… have you been watching me?" He bowed his before answering, "Rika did."

"Rika? You mean the owner of this apartment?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"I can't answer that question but I can tell you she only wants you to be safe and happy."  
"Why?"  
"I…" he sighs deeply and bows his head lower, "I can't answer that too." I hold on to Seven's jacket tighter. "Is someone watching you?" He raised his head and looked at me again, "No but there will be consequences if I were to answer those questions. Are you ready for those?"

"No."

"Then, I can't answer those questions." I paused for a moment, deciding on what my next question would be. "Then… tell me about Rika." He obviously didn't expect that since his eyes widened a bit.

"Rika… she's the one who co-founded this organization and recruited the members. She hated seeing people suffer and due to her difficult childhood, she wanted to make sure that whatever she went through won't be experienced by another person."

"Difficult childhood?"

"Her biological parents died when she was young and she was adopted at a rather later age."

"That's it?" I didn't mean to sound so rude but I guess I sounded that way because V sounds like I insulted him. "No, that's not it but that's all I can tell you for now." I just realized something while talking to him. It's worth a try, I flip my hair back and look at him more seriously this time but before I could ask him my next question, he cuts me off, "It won't work on me." He stands up and gives me a pat on the head.

He knows what I am and what I can do.

"Is that why Rika brought me here?"  
"Yes among other things."  
"Then, please tell me! Tell me how to get rid of it! I'm tired of having this. Why me? I don't want this anymore. I want to be normal!" He looks at me sadly then lowers his head, "I'm sorry but I don't know how but if you stay with us, we will protect you as much to our abilities."

"I don't want to be protected… I want to be free! Please, let me be normal! I want to be normal!" I begged him and he looked at me so sadly. His face was in so much pain that my tears started to pour out, "Please…" I whispered. He gathered me in his arms and tightly embraced me as he apologized over and over. A few minutes after, I managed to calm down and he made me wear Seven's jacked then made some warm tea for both of us.

"Seven's jacket is big" I tried to do some small talk so that we wouldn't be awkward. He giggled, "He's a big boy." A big boy, huh? I hugged myself while being wrapped in Seven's jacket, it smells so good then I heard a click. I looked up and saw V with a camera out. "I'm a photographer. Sorry, but I instinctively take photos when I see something wonderful." He handed me the tea, "Did I look pretty?" He chuckled and showed it to me, "You looked like a potato!" He was right! "AH! Delete it! I look very bad!" I went after his camera but he raised his hand all the way up. What the hell… this guy is huge! "That's not fair!" He patted my head, "Now, now. The photo is charming in a way so don't worry. I never take bad photos." He pushes me back and puts the camera inside his jacket. "Have you calmed down? Let's continue our conversation."

He asks me to sit down on the sofa and he sits beside me. "I will tell you everything I can. Eventually, you will learn about everything on your own and I hope that when you do, we will still be able to have this conversation. I also… have a selfish request to ask of you. I hope you don't mind it." He sounded so serious again that all I could do was nod my head. "Okay, first Rika and I founded this organization to help the less fortunate people. We've only hosted a few parties but the recent ones were more extravagant with high profile guests. We managed to get the attention of the world both good and bad. Along the way, Rika became obsessed with something and she started to work harder on the parties. Eventually she revealed to me a bit of it. She was looking for you."

My heart started to beat quickly. Rika… why does that name sound so nostalgic.

"I already said before that I can't tell you why but she was looking for you, and she worked like the devil was after her. You could say that she succeeded because you're here now with us but Rika… is missing."

"What? But in the chatroom everyone said that she was just-"

"Yes, they don't know so please don't tell them. If they know she's missing, they would do anything within their power to locate her and everything Rika had worked hard for would be for nothing so please don't tell them. This is… one of the favors I ask of you." I didn't agree not disagree. I just hugged myself tighter, feeling a bit of comfort from Seven's jacket.

"You have more favors to ask me?"

"Just one more."

"What is it?"

"Please start hosting our RFA parties. Take over Rika's job and be our new hostess."

"You want me to use my abilities?"

"Yes."  
"What if I don't want to?"  
"Then you will never know the reason why Rika asked you to come here."

"That doesn't make any sense."  
"Rika used the parties to search for you. She invited high profile guests to find information about you but now she is missing and you are here. If we continue to host these parties, we should be able to get information about Rika and her whereabouts and she can answer all your questions about being normal again and why she's brought you here."

"I see but I don't want to meet people."

"You don't have to. The other members of RFA will search for potential guests and all you have to do is communicate with them via emails. Convince them to come to our party. Your abilities don't work if they can't see nor hear you, right?"

He knows it. Why does he know so much about this? But I have to trust him for the time being, "I understand. I'll do it." He reaches out his hand and offers a hand shake to seal the deal. Hesitant for a moment, he grabs my hand first and firmly shook it. "Welcome to RFA, Lulu."

* * *

 _I actually did it! I have started my main fanfiction! To be honest, it's been awhile since I made a long one so please bear with me. I am trying to make sure that I cover everything and there won't be any loopholes but I would like to have your honest opinion. I know this chapter is a bit dragging and not much action, but I promise you there would be more on the next chapter. I have really thought about this fanfiction for some time and I really want to make it very good because 707 deserves all the happiness in the world! I hope that this first chapter won't bore you and that you would continue to read after this one. I am almost done with the next chapter so please look forward to more 707 x MC's love story! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know where to begin, so I'll start from what I know._

 _Our mother was a rising singer from Sweden - . she came to Korea for a short vacation with her friends, and that's where she met our father, who was was a very famous producer in Korea. They both fell in love and secretly got married. They both decided to live in Korea for the rest of their lives, so our mother had to change her nationality. 2 years after their marriage, I was born to their family. I remember their smiling faces as my father would write songs for our mother and she would sing it for us._

 _It even got better when my little sister was born; she had my father's beautiful brown hair and my mother's gentle green eyes. When I saw her for the first time when I was five years old, I instantly fell in-love and decided I would do anything to protect her. As we grew up together, my love for her grew stronger. Unfortunately for me, I was born physically weaker than my sister but I wasn't envious of her or anything. It did make a me feel a bit left out but my love for her was greater so I didn't mind it… at first._

 **DAY ONE**

What a day.

V finally left after he gave me instructions about the party. A bit challenging, but I'll have to do my best. I started running warm water on the tub when I heard the phone ring. _Who would be calling me this late in the evening_ , I wondered as I checked the phone.

707, the screen read. What does he want?

I answered the call and he does this weird but adorable imitation of phone. I had to giggle most of the time on how adorable he sounded even when he warned me I shouldn't be this gullible. "Did you just call me to check on my number, Seven?" I think that question caught him off guard because he didn't answer me right away.

"Is there another reason I should call you?" he asked teasingly and I had to giggle, Seven chuckling back.

"Hmm… another reason? I guess you wanted to listen to my voice since you saw my face already?"

"Ooh! That's right! I saw your face and I just wanted to know how you sound like. You sound as pretty as your face. Where did you come from?"

"I came from your heart! I am here to make your daily life more interesting starting today."

"Waaaaah… my life doesn't need to be any more interesting! But I will still welcome you in my life. I'm opening my arms right now so you have to jump right in and claim your spot!" I remembered the CCTV by the hall. Quickly, I grabbed a chair from the kitchen placed it right below the CCTV and tapped on it.

"Lulu?" He asked, confusedly.

Stifling a giggle, I replied, "Seven, look at the camera!"

I guess he did because when I hugged the CCTV I heard a loud thud on the other line. "I've claimed my spot, Seven! You can't get rid of me now." I smiled over the camera, wondering if he heard me.

"A-anyway, you should go back inside the apartment now. It's night time and it's dangerous if you stay outside. H-hurry up!"

Teasing him is easy, "No. You said I have to claim my spot so I did it, right?"

He didn't answer right away but I guess he was careful with his words, "I-I got it! Now go inside the apartment now. Hurry up!" I giggled and trotted back inside the room but not before I blew a kiss towards the CCTV again.

Once I was inside, I put the phone back on my ear, "Seven, now we're forever connected." I heard him groan and I giggled some more. We ended up talking about random stuff like how he likes teasing people a lot but he's having a hard time teasing me since I react differently.

"Oh, I just remembered. You were wearing my jacket." He reminded me.

I flapped one arm around. "Yeah. V said he would let me buy clothes tomorrow so I'm borrowing your stuff for the time being."

"You… don't feel weird wearing it? I… I did clean it… I mean it was a bit rushed but I tried to get rid of the smell and tried to make it soft. It's not weird, right? Is it comfortable? I should've given you something else more comfortable but I don't have much clothes… normal clothes that is."

"No, it's very comfortable. Thank you for letting me borrow them, Seven. Your jacket was very warm and it helped me a lot when I talked to V. Actually," I chuckled before continuing, "when I was talking to V, I was really nervous but your jacket kept me warm and secure… that's why I am very thankful. It felt like you were cheering me up and holding my hand. Ah, I should give a reward to your jacket."

"What? Eh? Why the jacket! You should give ME a reward!"

"But Seven, I don't know what you look like and I don't know if V will allow me to meet you."

"V only says we can't reveal the address of the apartment but I am an exception to that rule since I already know where the address is~!"

"Ahahahaha, Seven you're really funny. I wish I could meet you but I am scared that something bad will happen if I do meet you…" I must have sounded too sad because he started making weird jokes.

"What do you mean something bad? Like us falling in love? That would be very bad. I have decided in my whole life that I will only love once but always, and if I fall in love with you but you won't return my feelings I think I will start stalking you have no choice but to marry me."

"No way~ I'm not an easy woman to woo."

We ended up talking longer, but eventually he had to drop the call. Apparently his boss had been trying to get in touch with him but with his line so busy, his boss ended up sending someone over to his place to get him to start working.

"Alright! ALRIGHT! Stop that Vanderwood - aaaarrrgh! FINE! She's not my girlfriend, okay?! I have to get going now, Lulu. You sleep early, okay? I'll talk to you later. I'm already hanging up, GOD! Aaaaaaaaargh! DON'T TOUCH TH-" and that's how the call ended. He's such an interesting person to talk to.

I went to the bedroom and was about to sleep when the phone beeped again. It was Yoosung this time. He wants to chat but I am sleepy. Should I ignore him? That would be rude since we just met. I'll just see what he wants to talk about.

[00:03 Welcome1]

Yoosung is so cute. He's like a little brother that I like to tease but also protect. He likes playing games too. I look at the watch by the wall. It's midnight, he should really be sleeping but he likes to game so much. I can't blame him though. I love gaming too.

The chat ended and I finally got some shut eye. An hour later, it beeped again. Are these guys for real? Let me rest already. I checked the phone and it's Jaehee this time.

[02:00 Welcome2]

Jaehee's super formal and super suspicious of me. I guess that's understandable but… do I sense some kind of hostility? Must be my imagination. She seems to be the neutral person here, perhaps that's why, or I am just really sleepy. I politely answer all her questions and say goodbye.

 _Do these people sleep at all?_

I put the phone down and tried to sleep. The phone started ringing again but I was too sleepy so I ignored it. Are they very hyper because there's a new member in their group? What a happy yet very careless bunch. I should sleep now since I still have work and school tomorrow. I put the phone far away from me and finally slept like a log.

I woke up around 7am and looked around. I started to panic then remembered what happened last night. That's right, I went to this place willingly and now I have to stay here. I sighed. Oh well, I better get ready for school then.

I went to the bathroom first, washed my face, fixed my hair and did a few other necessary businesses. I checked the time and 30 minutes already passed.

"I'll just eat something from the cafeteria." I murmured to myself as I turned to get my clothes, then stopped.

Oh right, I don't have other clothes here. I'll just wear Seven's clothes for now. On the bright side, it's a hoodie so I can cover my head and just wear a mask. This is so cool! I walk outside the hall and wave at the CCTV.

 _I wonder if he's awake now, oh_ \- the phone rang, so he's awake; but I'm late so I have to leave. I blew a kiss towards the CCTV, bid him goodbye and left.

I checked the phone for any messages while commuting and I see Zen and Yoosung were online. Yoosung was online around 7am and Zen around, my eyes narrowed on the time, _4:30am?!_ "Does he even sleep?"

I checked in on Yoosung. "He is such is an early bird…" Blinking, I remembered that he was the first one to talk to me on the group too and it was around midnight. "Yoosung probably didn't sleep."

Amazing, and he's still a college student like me. How is he going to survive classes?

I go to class and the phone starts vibrating on my bag. Is that a call? But this teacher is really strict, what should I do? It's not stopping. I raise my hand up.

"Yes?" the teacher asked.

"I'd like to excuse myself," the teacher raised an eyebrow but not a commotion so I guess it's all good. He was a bit hesitant to let me out though, so I grabbed my bag and went to the hallway as quickly as I could before the teacher changed his mind. The phone is still vibrating when I grabbed it. I checked the name and it's Seven. Why is he calling me at this time?

I answer his call, "Sev-"

"WHERE ARE YOU?" he interrupted. He sounds very worried too.

"I'm in school. Why?"

"You shouldn't leave the apartment! Hurry and go back now."

 _What?_ "What?" I swear I heard two voices, inside my head and my own voice.

"V is going to kill me if he finds out you left the apartment!"

"Hey, the deal was that I only stay there not imprison me. I still have to function to society, you know." I angrily explained.

"That doesn't matter. You're different!"

You're _different_ …

… _special…_

… _unique…_

… _unusual…_

… _important…_

 **… _CHOSEN…_**

"Shut up! What do you know about me?!" I angrily drop the phone and turn it off. _Screw school_ , I told myself, running outside the university.

Trying to calm myself, I walked around town aimlessly. From the busy business district to the quiet parks. I continued to walk around until I ended up on the bookstore. Instinctively, I went to the novels section, grabbing a random book. A love story between a young girl whose father sold her hand in marriage to a duke. This one is about a duke whose life was saved by a girl who wore a suit of armor whom the duke thought was a boy. And this one is about four young boys that found a baby girl on thrown away on the streets, who they've decided to adopt and raise as their baby sister.

"Seven?" I heard someone call behind me. Turning around, I saw a guy with a somewhat familiar face - blond hair, purple eyes and a cross hairpin on his bangs. _I know this person!_

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone I know. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He frantically runs away all flustered.

"Yoosung?" I wonder if that was him. I did expect him to be taller than me but not that tall. V was pretty tall too. What's up with these guys. I check my phone and it was 3 pm - almost time for my work. I guess I've been walking around too much but on the bright side, I am calm now. I should get going since my work starts at 4pm and I still have things to prepare when I get there.

My parents would hate me for taking this job but it's the only place where they allowed me to wear my mask, plus the pay is good. I keep telling myself this when I change to my uniform. The manager even gave me my own custom mask that would go well with the café's uniform. Well, I don't look bad with it.

I put my hair up on bun, fluffed my skirt, and made sure that my mask was on properly. My shift isn't so long since I only work here part-time. "All ready." I gave myself a bit of pep talk before heading out to the café.

The place where I work at is a combined coffee shop with books and library. People come here to read or study while playing with cats. We also have a small play pen where people can just mingle with the cats. My job here is to serve the food and drinks to our loyal patrons. However, I look behind me and I see a group of three men grin maliciously; once in a while we got perverts like them pretending to be customers just to ogle on the waitresses. A lot of us has already complained about it to our boss but he can't kick them out if they're not doing anything harmful to any of the workers. I hope these clowns leave soon. They've been coming here too often.

My co-worker tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, hey. Did you notice that cute customer that just entered?"

"Listen, I'm not really in the mood for that right now." I replied but she was very insistent.

"I swear, this one looks like a lost puppy! I'm going in," she tells me before she rushes towards the poor unsuspecting prey.

I sigh then look where she was heading. My eyes widened to who her target was. "Isn't that…" blonde hair, purple eyes, and black cross hairpin, "Yoosung?!"

Oh boy. The waitress was being very insistent and tried to force herself on Yoosung. The poor guy looked so helpless and kept refusing her, she's having none of it though. With my mind set on helping the poor puppy, I started walking towards them only to be blocked by the three perverts, I gave myself a mental shake, customers earlier.

"C-can I help you with anything, sir?" I asked meekly.

One of them stepped forward and asked, "Say, we notice that you're always wearing that mask. You got us real curious on how you look like, that's all." He said towering over and backing me up.

If I lose this job, I won't be able to find another one that pays very well. "Sir, please move back. I have to get-" I hit the wall and his friends were right behind him, blocking my escape. Oh no. I need to get out of this situation somehow without causing any commotion.

The sound of a breaking glass disturbed the three of them. The moment they looked back, a hand firmly grabbed mine and pulled me back without any hesitation. I don't understand what was happening but I was very thankful for the other waitress's help. She dragged me all the way to the back of the kitchen. Never in my life have I ever felt so out of breath in such cliché situation that I had to take off my mask.

"Umm, thank you so much for helping me back there." I tell her but she doesn't turn my way. Actually, she just kept facing the other way. Maybe she's was also afraid, that's worst. "Umm, I'm so sorry if I scared you! I was also scared but I am still thankful for your help."

I thank her again and this time she faces me. She doesn't look scared. Actually, she looks very angry and worried… and I've never seen this person work here before. Long red hair and yellow eyes. A new worker? She's wearing our uniform so she must be a new worker. I think she wants to tell me something too but she's gritting her teeth really hard so I can't be sure if it's good or bad.

"Umm…"

She then grabbed my shoulders, looked at me straight in the eye and said, "I am this close to either strangling you or kissing you so," she pushed me and then stepped out.

What just happened? That voice was too deep to be a woman's voice. I heard more crashing and cats hissing this time. What? What? What? I ran out to see the 3 guys being attacked by the cats.

"W-what's happening?" I asked to anyone.

"When that girl came back," a waitress I know pointed to my red-haired savior, "she accidentally pushed one of those guys to the cat play pen. I think he stepped on Queen and then he started running around and then he ended up hitting our jar full of catnip from the top drawer and it got all over him. The cats went crazy."

"Sir~ Sir~ please stop stressing out the cats~" The red-haired waitress kept saying in a mocking manner while sprinkling more catnip on him.

"STOP THAT! STOP IT! OUCH! OW! OW! OUCCCCCCH! STOP THAT!" He angrily yelled, a cat made way to his crotch and just started clawing his pants nonstop. His friends were trying so hard to get the cats off him but it's no use, this shop has over 50 cats and they just kept going back at him.

Eventually the boss came and kicked them all out for disrupting other customers. He then turned towards the crowd of waitresses behind me, issuing a stern "Go and take care of the mess."

Everyone was quick to comply, leaving me along with the boss, who motioned for me to go the office. This is it. This is how I will lose my only source of income. Entering the office, I was super surprised to see the waitress that saved me, Yoosung and another person. She's wearing very formal business clothes. "Please sit down, Lulu."

"Yes…" I answered both meekly and very confusedly. _What's going on here?_

"It seems I have to apologize to you first before anything," the boss started.

"Damn right you need to apologize!" the waitress agreed.

"How could you not properly manage this establishment? One of the waitresses got harassed on broad daylight! You should've kicked those men right away!" Yoosung(?) added too.

What? I'm getting more confused. Am I getting fired? Wait, this doesn't sound like it. I think they're asking the owner to apologize to me properly. The two hot-headed complainants kept going on and on until the woman who was quietly standing just on the side had to interrupt by coughing, "Gentlemen, please." She then faces me when both men were quiet, "We hope this incident will not be repeated to the other workers as well."

"Y-yes, of course." The storeowner agreed quickly.

The red-haired waitress then grabs me by my wrist and pulls me out of the office. He then grabs my stuff from the locker room quickly and quietly then goes out from the back while still holding wrist.

I frowned. "Do I know you?"

He doesn't answer, merely pulling me until an expensive looking sports car was in view. He then puts my stuff at the back and pushes me inside the car. He goes around, sits on the driver's seat, buckled up swiftly and started the car. I didn't even have time to wear my seatbelts so I quickly tried to put it on.

My hands were shaking too much that I can't put them in. "Come on, come on," I tell myself, a hand suddenly grabs the seatbelt I've been fumbling about and locks it in. I turn towards him. _This man… is he 707, Luciel?_ I can't be sure but he's not talking.

"Thank you." I tell him but he doesn't reply. This silent treatment is killing me. My phone started vibrating, thank you for the distraction! I don't care who you are but thank you! I check it and it's the RFA app.

[Yoosung]: Lulu? Are you with Seven right now?

[Lulu]: Seven? You mean the waitress earlier?

[Yoosung]: Yeah. He kept messaging everyone earlier today about looking out for a girl wearing the same jacket as he does. When I told him I saw someone that was wearing the same style of jacket he has earlier he called me and asked about it. I didn't know he was referring to you. Are you okay?

[Yoosung]: He sounded really very worried and asked me a lot of questions about it.

[Yoosung]: Oh, and Seven isn't scary, don't worry!

I slowly turn back to my savior. This person is the greatest hacker in the country, or so he claims, is Luciel Choi.

[Lulu]: I am with him. He's very quiet so I don't know what he is thinking.

[Yoosung]: Ah! I think he's still worried about you _

[Jaehee enters the chatroom]

[Jaehee]: Lulu, Yoosung…

[Yoosung]: Jaehee! Is everything okay with that store manager? He's very insensitive to his workers!

[Jaehee]: Yes, I've settled everything to the manager. I also informed him that if he continues with his style of work ethics, we will have to report him to the labor unions for not protecting his workers from sexual harassments.

[Yoosung]: Are you really okay, Lulu? That must've have been very scary!

[Jaehee]: Where are you now, Lulu?

[Lulu]: I am with Seven right now but he's very quiet. I'm not sure what to do. I think he's angry with me because of today.

[Yoosung]: I don't think so. I think he's still worried. Don't worry, Lulu! Try talking to him, he's really very kind!

Okay, try talking to him as per Yoosung. If this doesn't end well, I am going to kill him. I turn to Seven again but he's still ignoring me and driving quietly. Where were we going anyway? Oh no, I completely forgot about that and just went inside his car. "Seven…"

I'm so nervous. Just calling his name is making my heart race. He doesn't look at me but his face changes. He looks… shy? Is he blushing? What?

"S-Seven? Are you okay?" I touch his shoulder and I feel him flinch a bit. I don't understand. What's happening? "Seven, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked, more worried than confused. He stops the car on the side then buries his face on the steering wheel with his arms covering his head. He says something but I couldn't understand it. It's all muffled.

"ufmforyto" he says very softly. I go closer but the seatbelt was holding me back. I tap him on his shoulder to get him to look up. He takes a peek instead. Oh my, he's so cute. My heart is doing some backflips; I hope he doesn't notice how much this is affecting me. I think my face is burning up. It's alright, he won't notice since it's pretty dark out now and we only have the street lights and lights from the cars around us. I don't think it's enough for him to - !

He grabs my face suddenly and I swear, I am not exaggerating this, but I felt my face really burn up! More so than the last few seconds ago. He pulls my face and at the same time he comes near me. Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! OH NO! Not good! Not good! I'm not breathing. I can't breathe! My heart is racing too quickly!

"Do you have a fever?" he asks out of the blue. I can feel his breath! SEVEN~! I can't take this anymore, he's too close! I try to look down before answering, "No… y-you're too close…"

I slowly look up and he's blushing! Oh my goodness, he's so adorable, my heart can't handle this man. He quickly backs away and clumsily apologizes. "I t-thought you were sick and I-I didn't mean that, hahahaha. I mean please don't think I am a pervert, I am not. I was just checking if you were sick. I swear, I had no other intentions, ah, but to say that to you would be kind of insulting. You're very pretty but I don't want to touch you, I mean I would love to touch you but, that's not what I mean- aaarghh~"

He buries his face back on the steering wheel again.

"I'm alright, Seven. Thank you for worrying about me." I tell him again while I tug on his dress. He's still wearing my job's waitress café uniform. He takes a peek at me.

"You're not angry at me?"

"Why would I be angry at you?

"Be...because earlier today... you hung up on me."

"Ah," I see. Seven is adorable and very kind, that I couldn't help but smile at him. I continue to hold on his dress and slightly tug it so he would look at me more, "I wasn't angry at you. After tonight," after this conversation, "I don't think I could ever get angry at you, Seven."

He looks a bit surprised then, ever so slowly, a warm and gentle smile spreads on his face. Ah, what a wonderful man am I talking with. I can't believe this person is real. "You're really something," he tells me and finally he sat up straight.

"I was really worried about you, you know! I called V right away but he said it was all fine so after he said that, I felt like I was being too rough on you and we just met so I wanted to apologize but I couldn't get in touch with you anymore. So, I freaked out and started looking for you. I even told everyone to watch out for anyone wearing my jacket around town." He starts explaining.

Listening to him talk, I don't know why but my heart feels warm and full. "Ahaha, Yoosung told me earlier. He told me you were VERY worried about me," I teased him a bit.

"Yoosung said that? Ahahaha…well, he's not wrong but I am going to make him sorry for telling you that!"

What an interesting man.

"Why? I like hearing about you worrying about me."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah. It gives me all these warm and fuzzy feeling inside, I don't know how to explain it."

"Really? I… I like worrying about you too but it's really scary! When you didn't pick up my calls, I was super scared."

"Thank you for worrying about me, Seven. I won't make you worry about me anymore. I want to be your friend!"

"Friend?"

"Yeah! Let's be bestfriends." I smile at him.

He sheepishly smiles back at me. "I've never had a bestfriend…"

"Eh? Really? Then, I will be your first bestfriend!" I grab his hands to reassure him. He seems a bit surprised.

"Y… yeah… but, I don't know what bestfriends do. You would be my first so, I don't want to mess up."

"Seven, you're so adorable!"

He blushes again. "What?!"

"Being bestfriends means we have to honest with each other and we have each other's back. And with that," I held out my pinky finger between us, "we make our bestfriend's pact."

He hesitates a bit and eventually holds out his pinky finger. I grab it with mine and sealed our deal, "Let's be the bestest bestfriend in the world, Seven!"

He does another sheepish smile and my stupid heart does that stupid thing it did earlier. How do I make it stop?

"I just remembered, I think I'm fired from my work." I sighed. That job paid really well.

"You liked that job?" Seven asks. "Well, I like the pay and the cats. Most of the places I tried to work wouldn't accept me because of my mask - "

 _Oh no!_ My mask? I forgot it! I start searching around me and my clothes. It's not here and Seven is here… but he seems normal. He's not acting weird? "Seven, you don't feel weird being around me?"

He looks at me curiously for a few seconds then turns red, "I… I don't really, I mean, you're very pretty and cute, and it's not like I am not attracted to you but I… I don't have such thoughts. I mean, we just became friends so-"

I pinch his cheeks, I'm glad. It's not affecting him. "I really like you, Seven!" I declared but that only made him blush some more, he then grabs the wheel and starts driving away.

I try calling his name but he ignores me so I turn on the radio on his car. "Hey, I know this song," I tell him, trying to get his attention, "I love this song." I start humming and dancing to the song a bit and he gives me a little sideway smile.

"You love this song?" he asks me again and to answer his question, I sing the song and he chuckles adorably. The car slows down a bit and he starts to relax.

It just fills my heart to see him enjoying our time together so I keep up singing while doing some ridiculous dance. We were like this on our entire trip. We passed by some fast food restaurant for a drive-thru and stopped somewhere to eat them. Being with Seven is making me happy. I wonder what this feeling is called _? Seven, we just met and we haven't known each other very long, but… but you make me feel happier than I've ever been in my entire life. I'll be sure to repay these feelings you've given in any way I can._

 _We get it almost every night  
When that moon is big and bright  
It's a supernatural delight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

 _Everybody here is out of sight  
They don't bark and they don't bite  
They keep things loose they keep it tight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

 _Dancing in the moonlight  
Everybody's feeling warm and bright  
It's such a fine and natural sight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

"We've arrived." He announced, quickly leaving his seat and running to my side. He actually slipped, but manage to keep his balance by grabbing the car. Seven is very adorable. He opened my side of the car door, offered his hand to help me up. It's pretty hilarious since he's still wearing that waitress outfit.

"Thank you, Miss." I grab his hand and get up. He took me back to the apartment.

"I have successfully and safely returned the princess to her castle." Seven then grabs my stuff from the back, naturally holds my hands and leads me up to the apartment. As we reached my door, I made a quick look at the CCTV by the hall and notice it move. Eh? Why is it moving? Seven is the one in-charge with the CCTV and everything about security.

Maybe he has someone watching over it now. He was busy entering the code for the door, "Hey, Seven. Do you have an underling or something?"

I guess that question was strange because he stopped whatever he was doing and faced me, "Underling? Where did you get that idea? I work alone. Alone." He answered before opening the door.

He tells me to get in first but not before I took another look at the CCTV. That thing was looking at me, I just know it but I'll worry about it next time. I turn on the lights around the place, "Do you want anything to drink?" I turn around and Seven was just standing still by the door.

"What are you doing? Come in."

"I… I can't. V will kill me if I go inside…"

"Why?"

"Why?!" he seems flustered.

"B-Because…" he starts mumbling. "B… because… you're a woman… and I-I'm a m… m-an… and w-we just met so…" he said ever so softly that I could barely hear it.

"Seven, it's really okay. You're tired from all that driving, right?"

"No, I can't! It's also against my nature to just barge in here when we just met." Seven is so stubborn.

"I really insist. Come on. Just sit down on the sofa and I'll get you some juice. _Oppa_ won't get angry at you."

"OPPA?! Okay, that's it. I'm leaving." Seven rushes to leave, I had to grab his wig to stop him from leaving. It didn't help much since all I got was his wig and he ran away.

"Seven!" I call but he doesn't even spare me as much a glance. I call out to him from the balcony and finally he turns around.

He looks angry, "V isn't your oppa! Plus he's weird and such a slave driver! He also has a girlfriend. Her name is Rika!" Seven continues his litany of V's faults that he didn't notice him arrive right behind him.

"V is also a scrooge! He won't spend a single cent on your da-"

"Sorry for being a scrooge" V interrupts by boxing Seven's ears.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Hyung, that hurts. Ow! Ow!"

I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing loudly. V then pulls Seven by the ear and drags him back up to my apartment. "Good evening, Lulu. It's a bit late but can we go inside?"

I nod while I lead them inside the apartment. Once they've both settled I serve them some juice and sat in front of them.

"Lulu, I heard you had an eventful day at work today." V said so casually. _Oh, I guess he heard._

"Oh, kind of." I try to laugh it off.

"Luciel told me this morning that you went out of the apartment to go to school. I'm sorry if he was being harsh." I look at Seven and he's behaving. V must be someone he really respects a lot.

"No, I was also being childish when I hang up on him."

V quietly nods then ponders for a moment. "I know a bit of your current situation. You've already lost both your parents and you're currently living with your uncle instead, right? I'm sorry if you feel like we invaded your privacy. Luciel's job is to make sure that every member in our organization is safe."

"It's not like we were trying to prove that you're a bad person, we were just being safe." Seven adds but that doesn't make me feel any better. I just nod instead.

V continued. "The problem now is that you don't have a job. If I pay for your education-"

"Please don't. I would like to pay for it by myself. Letting me stay in this apartment is good enough for me."

"Hmm… I understand." V then gives an impish smile, "I guess Seven will have to take responsibility now."

"What?"

"What?" we both say at the same time.

"I've been thinking about it while I was on my way here, this all happened because Seven freaked out this morning and made you angry, right? Though I do think it was very commendable what he did to save you from those men, which I am very grateful as _Lulu's oppa,_ I still believe that the best way we can help Lulu financially is to have Seven hire you as his maid. Of course, Seven will also pay you very well. "

V was so forceful. We couldn't even get a word in and that is how I ended up as Seven's maid.

* * *

Short side-story:

Inside the RFA chatroom

707's status: IF ANYONE SEES A GIRL WEARING MY STYLE OF JACKET, CONTACT ME RIGHT AWAY

707, Zen, Jaehee inside the chatroom  
 **[Yoosung enters the chatroom]**  
[Yoosung]: Hm? Was Seven's clothes stolen? Or is becoming trendy now?  
[Zen]: Yoosung, you're here. Don't you have classes? You better not be skipping.  
[Yoosung]: I am not! ( ≧Д≦) How rude. Anyway, what's up with Seven's jacket? [Jaehee]: We're not entire sure but he's very worried about it. Perhaps there's something inside the jacket that's important?  
[Zen]: You think his jacket got stolen and there was something inside? Like a USB or something?  
[707]: It wasn't stolen. Someone borrowed it from me but there is DEFINITELY something important inside it and I have to get it back! （／_＼）  
[Zen]: Was your jacket even that popular on the stores?  
[Jaehee]: I may have seen some of them around but I don't think they're THAT popular to begin with so finding the person wearing it should be easy.  
[Yoosung]: I saw someone wear it at a bookstore near my school.  
[707]: **WHAT**  
[707]: **WHERE**  
[707]: **WHEN**  
[707]: **DETAILS NOW**  
[Yoosung]: So forceful. Why do you want to know? She was picking books and I thought it was you so I was about to go say hi but then I noticed when I was standing right next to them, they were too short to be Seven.  
[Yoosung]: She was wearing a mask too  
[Yoosung]: but she had pretty green eyes. It reminded me of Rika's eyes  
[707]: Will you shut up about Rika first, you siscon  
[Yoosung]: WHAT! And I was thinking of helping you out too  
[707]: Yoosung, I'm going to your school. Meet me at the front gate in 18 minutes and 5 seconds.  
[Yoosung]: W-What?! Wait, Seven what do you mean? I have a huge exam in 10 minutes!  
 **[707 has left the chatroom]  
** [Yoosung]: ...  
[Yoosung]: But I have an exam... oTL  
 **[Yoosung has left the chatroom]  
** [Zen]: What was that about?  
[Jaehee]: I am sorry but I have to go now.  
[Jaehee]: It seems Mr. Han found about a cat cafe and would like me to do some research about it.  
[Zen]: What?! Such things exist?!  
[Jaehee]: It seems so. I have to get going now.  
[Zen]: Oh, sure thing. Take care.  
[Jaehee]: You as well. Please excuse me.  
 **[Jaehee has left the chatroom]**  
[Zen]: Now what? **  
** [Zen]: ...  
[Zen]: I'll just post a selfie to remind everyone that how good looking I am. !(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑ **  
**

* * *

Hello! It's me again and here is chapter two. I'm feeling a bit proud on this one and I actually when I finished this, I started working on the next chapter right away. I would like to mention that I got a lot of inspiration from KhaiZu's ( SafirahOriche) artworks. They're all amazing and she made the most adorable MC ever. Check her twitter out. I would also like to thank my friend Jacq for helping me on proofreading this (you're awesome) and fixing every error I made. Please forgive me for the lousy draft too. Hahahaha. I hope the readers enjoyed this and I look forward to hearing your thoughts for this chapter as well. （*/∇＼*）


End file.
